greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
205 Live (Episode 1) - Results (WWE2K18)
Daniel Bryan is the NEW General Manager Hampton, VA - After announcing that the launch of the Cruiserweight exclusive show - 205 Live - would indeed go on as planned after being held off when the company went under for 2 months, WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon wasted little time in shaking things up on the high flying brand by announcing a General Manager to operate day to day operations for the show and that man is non other than - Daniel Bryan! and the Bearded GOAT wasted little time in leaving his mark by not wanting to wait until Neville decides to stay or go and by creating a block buster Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match to determine the No.1 Contender to the Cruiserweight Championship to kick off the show. Is Bryan making a epic start as boss? YES! Hideo Itami def. Cedric Alexander, Mustafa Ali & Jack Gallagher (Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match) celebrating his victory and his pending Cruiserweight Title match at King of the Ring]] In a chaotic opening contest to crown the No.1 Contender to Neville's Cruiserweight Title at King of the Ring, the 4 men hand picked by new General Manager Daniel Bryan left it all in, out and around the ring. Hideo Itami brought his GTS to hand to everyone, Mustafa Ali brought his passion and dedication. Cedric Alexander brought his PhD in back cracking and Jack Gallagher brought his Gentlemen-hood. After two eliminations, it all came down to Itami and Alexander and the innovator of the "Go To Sleep" gave out two extra ones to pick up the win and is now heading to San Juan, Puerto Rico to challenge for the Cruiserweight Championship. Pete Dunne def. Johnny Gargano (WWE United Kingdom Championship Match) shaking the hand of Johnny Gargano after unseating "Johnny Wrestling" as WWE's United Kingdom Champion.]] In a highly anticipated rematch for the WWE United Kingdom Championship, Johnny Gargano brought the fight to Pete Dunne and "The Bruiserweight" brought his A-Game as well. Nearfalls, a massive Superplex from the turnbuckle to the floor. Multiple bitter-ends and submissions later and it was a bloodied and battered Pete Dunne who walked away with his second WWE United Kingdom Title and following the match, in a shocking turn of fate - Dunne was humbled and shaking hands with "Johnny Wrestling" - earning the respect of the former champion as well as the WWE Universe, but... " Tyler Bate & Trent Seven invading 205 Live, attacking Johnny Gargano to close the show and leaving everyone with one question - Why?'']] The worse was yet to come when Moustache Mountain and Pete Dunne's fellow WWE UK competitors invaded the show and targeted Johnny Gargano with multiple step-up Enzuguris and a Tiger Bomb. The biggest question is a simple one - Why? Even the new UK Champion was left with a confused look on his face. Are these guys even signed to 205 Live? Stay tuned to find out from General Manager Daniel Bryan Next Week Gallery Cedric_Alexander_(205_Live_Ep.1).png|Cedric Alexander enters the arena to earn a shot at the Cruiserweight Title Cedric_Alexander_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(1).png Hideo_Itami_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(1).png Hideo_Itami_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(2).png Hideo_Itami_(205_Live_Ep.1)|Hideo Itami lastly eliminates Cedric Alexander to earn a shot at the Cruiserweight Title at King of the Ring Pete_Dunne_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(1).png|"The Bruiserweight" Pete Dunne enters 205 Live looking for his second UK Title, his only obstacle?... Johnny_Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(1).png|..."Mr. Wrestling" himself, Johnny Gargano as the UK Champion enters to defend his title Johnny_Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(2).png Johnny_Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(3).png Johnny_Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(4).png Johnny_Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(5).png Pete_Dunne_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(2).png|Pete Dunne can't take his eyes off of the title he once held Dunne-Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(2).png|The competitive contest gets taken to another level when a massive Superplex takes out both competitors temporarily Dunne-Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(3).png|A bloodied Dunne hits another "Bitter-End" and this one puts Gargano away for the win Dunne-Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(1)|Pete Dunne shows a different side of himself and embrace Johnny Gargano after winning his 2nd UK Title Dunne-Gargano_(205_Live_Ep.1)_(4).png Mustache_Mountain_(205_Live_Ep.1)|"Mustache Mountain" Bate & Seven interrupt the moment and attack Johnny Gargano from behind to send shock-waves throughout the locker room Category:Shows Category:205 Live Category:Results Category:205 Live Season One